


青春期未满

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Axis powers ヘタリア - Freeform, M/M, USK - Freeform, USUK - Freeform, aph, 兄弟, 同父异母, 普通人设定, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 在这个世纪，这种爱被误解了，误解至深，它甚至被描述为“不能道出名字的爱”。——电影《Wilde》





	1. Chapter 1

等我整理完书房，阿尔弗雷德在客厅等了我有好一会儿，把残留的泡沫盒和纸箱挪到门外，我朝他喊，“购物清单呢？”

 

“在那堆书里……诶……《梦的解析》还是《少年维特的烦恼》。”我看向桌面上方才摞好的书，翻找的时候顺序又乱成一团，总算是在雪莱诗集里找到那张皱巴巴的纸条，我翻了个白眼，接着发现卷至手肘的衣袖已经脏得不成样子，我忍不住低骂一声。

 

“我洗一下衣服。”烦躁地再朝外喊，阿尔弗雷德并没有回应我，也许是水声太大他没听见。换了上衣，顺便把阿尔弗雷德刚才滴在T恤衫的果酱处理掉，一切工作就绪后我揉着酸胀的肩膀，快步走到客厅，发现阿尔弗雷德靠在沙发抱枕上睡熟了。

 

难为他准备毕业考试几夜未眠还得来搬家，我想了想，决定不叫醒他，拉上窗帘，回房间扯了条毛毯给他盖上，正俯下身小心地摘下他的眼镜，他眼皮颤了颤，睁开。

 

“唔，抱歉，你继续睡吧？”

 

“不了……”他接过眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，一副惺忪的疲态，“走吧。”

 

**～·～**

 

鸡蛋、通心粉、玉米片、意面、红茶、咖啡、速冻食品；换新的洗漱用品、维生素C、漱口水、安眠药片、啤酒饮料、尼古丁贴片、安全套；选了一台巨大的电视机、订购洗衣机；我指了指一款不错的放映机，示意我们可以偶尔让躺在角落蒙灰的碟片活动活动，阿尔弗雷德表示随意，于是我付了钱，提起两盒鸡蛋，阿尔弗雷德已经抱着其他东西往外走。

 

“看吧，你一个人拿不了的。”

 

“是是，大英雄。”

 

回家时路过安德鲁先生的书店，我们向他打招呼，寒暄几句，内容无非是他家的猫又生了两个崽、有个年轻人弄坏了书脊却跑回来退货，理由是内容无趣，我表示同情和对这些没素质的大学生们的鄙弃，当然，前者只是表面上的。阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，凑到我耳边说：“去对面买些面包吧，我是说晚餐。”我点头，我们把东西寄存在安德鲁先生的店里，来到马路边。对面依旧是红灯。

 

下意识伸手绕过他的手背，贴近掌心。温度是我熟悉的，干燥，虎口偏内侧有茧；他的手比我的大一些了。刚意识到这一点，我便听见他说：“拜托，我已经十九岁了，不需要你牵着过街。”

 

我说“好”，收手时指腹擦过那块茧子，他挣开，我装作听不懂他语气里的不耐和自己怯怯的心跳，心想，的确，这个习惯得改一改了——目光落在闪动的红灯，然后转绿，我低头出神地默念着“得改一改了”，阿尔弗雷德踏上人行道，我伸出了手。


	2. Chapter 2

——阿尔弗雷德•琼斯是亚瑟•柯克兰的弟弟。

 

有一个声音在不停地复述。我想：其实是可以理解的吧。我们曾经形影不离，精神上“相依为命”，所以，这种让人作呕的像个老妈子一样的习惯是可以理解……我最终还是没有凑上去，因为一定会被那小鬼狠狠地瞪一眼，太他妈好笑了，以至于我临时决定把第二天早餐的分量也一并打包，甚至有一瞬间想把超市里买来的那一堆充斥着“选择工作，选择职业，选择家庭，选择生活，一直向前，直到死的那一天*”这样的乏味气息的玩意儿全他妈送给那个糟老头然后回家睡个三天。面包店里的服务生——一位妇人微笑着邀请我们下次光临，微笑着对身旁的年轻姑娘说：“他们兄弟两个的关系可真好，一直。”

 

哈，她说得对极了，我们多么要好，此时此刻的郁结大部分来自阿尔弗雷德，毋庸置疑。

 

我大他四岁。我的母亲死于飞机失事，她去世后半年，父亲带回一个陌生女人和一个男孩。我清楚地记得他那位父亲拉过我的手说：“今天起，这是你妈，这是你弟。”那年阿尔弗雷德有七岁。自此我自主决定随我那已逝母亲姓柯克兰。于是我对他们伸出手，笑得乖巧：“你们好啊，我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

老琼斯接着就给了我一耳光。

 

我也记得那天夜里，那孩子用唯唯诺诺的力道敲我的门，我没搭理。接着他犹豫地推开我的房门，叫我“哥哥”。我竟然忘了锁门。

 

“没人教过你要敲门吗？”

 

“我敲了。”

 

“我同意了吗？”

 

“我……”

 

“谁他妈是你哥。”

 

我决定这时瞥他一眼，用那种冷冷的，可以把小孩子吓到的那种，甚至凶神恶煞的，然后他会识相地回他的房间盖上被子做一个乖宝宝安分睡觉。可是那并不是被恐吓的表情，他也没有走的意思，只是看上去伤心欲绝，像是糖果被我偷吃了的一副神色，漂亮得过分的蓝眼睛泪汪汪的——他妈的那是我最受不了的。

 

“你……叫什么名字。”

 

“阿尔、阿尔弗雷德……”好嘛，他还一抽一抽的。

 

“好，阿尔弗雷德，快回去睡觉，明天要上学。”

 

“上学？和你一起吗？”

 

“啧。是。我们一个学校。”我不耐烦地点头，拉过他的手往外走，“所以，快回去。”把他推出去，关门的手顿了一下，我的语气未免太轻缓了，这可不行，于是我恶狠狠地丢给他一句：“还有，别叫我‘哥’。”

 

我甩上门。

 

阿尔弗德小我两个年级，第二天我帮他找到教室。在走廊拐角，我指了指对面的C班，再警告他，敢暴露我们的关系你就玩完了。

 

他扁着嘴不乐意的模样，我转身要走，他突然反扯我的手臂。我发现这孩子力气大得反常。

 

“还疼吗？”他说。

 

“什么？”

 

“你的脸，爸爸昨天打你了，还疼吗？他可真粗鲁……”

 

他像打开话匣子似的嘀咕了一大串，十分诚恳地表达关怀的作态令人措不及防，我竟不忍心恶言相待——妈的，我本该冷落他的。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，闭嘴。”可对于阿尔弗雷德，其实我心里清楚，错不在他，他只是个毫不相关的——一个孩子，“我不需要你的怜悯。”

 

不要摆出受伤的表情，错就错在你是那婊子的儿子，我则是个自尊心泛滥的烂人。

 

这表明，无需商榷的，是我对阿尔弗雷德•琼斯心软了，我太容易心软，天生的。之所以和他的关系相处上变得如此被动，源于一次俗套的斗殴事件，在此之前，我仍保持对那孩子的冷漠。我的确有着朋克打扮、披头士狂热、原不良的前科，和学校里一批暴力分子拉帮结派，针对另一批互看不顺的会打架的同龄小鬼，年少轻狂，我可以把这些不需要出现在现任学生会长资料里的记录删除，但不会改变阿尔弗还记得它们的事实——就因为他曾做过自诩英雄替我出头的蠢事。你或许对此嗤之以鼻，认为我会坚定原则继续无条件讨厌后妈的儿子，可等你看到这样一个漂亮善良的孩子为了你而被揍得嘴角开裂，不省人事，几缕额发混着血粘作几撮，不知从哪处伤口渗出的血水顺着他婴儿肥的脸蛋淌下——滴在你沾污的白衬衫上，你会心疼得发疯，恨不得把那群混账再揍一顿丢到海里喂鲨鱼，前提是你得像我一样很会打架。

 

接下来这番话不能说完全是良心使然，你这么认为也没错，我自己也说不清是为了什么，总之不只是良心不安。迫切于送阿尔弗去医院的心情让我不至于搞出人命，我觉得他要死了，把他抱进怀里，手第一次颤得这样厉害，我回头看了看那些在地上呻吟打滚的混蛋们，安东尼奥说那时我的眼神像快要盛怒发疯的蛇，恶毒嗜血，吐着信子。我听见自己发哑的声音：

 

“这我弟，再敢碰他试试。”

 

接着全校都知道混混头子柯克兰护着他弟阿尔弗雷德。噢，挺羞耻的，但那毕竟不全是脑子发热的产物。说到底，只是需要一个契机，他得给我一个台阶使我们冰释前嫌，至少像个正常兄弟不至于整日诅咒对方快些下地狱，所以那之后，我们变得亲密无间，我的一干损友们嘲笑我沉浸于过家家的恶趣味，与其当保姆还不如陪他们蹲在轨道旁边等火车驶过消磨时光来得快活，“You fucking ass,jerk.”我向他们比中指，他们笑得快吐了。 

 

好一段大卫·科波菲尔式的废话，最让我难堪的就在于此了，我原先对他的冷冰冰的态度就像个耳光狠狠地抽在脸上，接着我对他付诸真心，把他当成我的命，现在我被他抛在脑后，无论是青春期的叛逆抑或是他彻底厌烦我了——听起来像是一回事，因为成长总伴随着不同的情绪生长，可归根到底少不了对长辈的逆反心理。总之他像是个不念旧情的混蛋，我则从没想到那份心软会纠缠我的一生，变成纵容；逐渐增长，被称为所谓的兄弟情深；待其被“习惯”的名义绑架，就注定我会选择深渊。

 

“关系很好的两兄弟”就这样领回寄存品回家，一路无语，到家各自冲进房间倒头就睡，直到第二天的下午茶时间我猛然惊醒，爬起来洗漱接着坐下抿一口温热红茶才觉得人生有了些许意义。

 

刚睡醒的阿尔弗雷德打着哈欠从房间走出来，摸着后颈，抬头看着我发笑。

 

“恭喜你提前步入晚年。”

 

“闭嘴，你这个饮酒违法的小鬼头。”

 

“……呃，亚瑟，那是去年以前的事了。”（英/国18岁为饮酒法定年龄）

 

“……你要知道你现在在美/国。”（美/国大部分地区饮酒法定年龄为21岁）

 

他嗤笑一声，又突然想起来他今天还有一场约会，我看着他匆匆忙忙地刷牙找衣服，心凉了大半截。又是这样，他八成是忘了今天还得装家具。太不公平了，要知道我从九年级开始打工省钱，就为了搞到一个像样的房子，还得让我俩平日里活的阔绰些，这都不是什么念不念旧情的混蛋了，而是根本就不懂感恩的小白眼狼。忘记是多少年前的事，太久远了，他在半夜钻进我的被子，“熟睡”的我把他抱个满怀，蹂躏他腰上的软肉，他笑得像个傻蛋，笑着笑着就哭了，那强撑着的他自认为的英雄形象被微弱的呜咽声打破，哭得我心都快碎了。他说他觉得爸妈都不爱他，我听了觉得的难受，我以前认为阿尔弗雷德他爸对他不错的，后来我发现，他待我们同样不近人情，阿尔弗雷德甚至不跟他母亲亲近。我不得不艰难地把“你才发现啊”这种无情的话咽回去，他还小。

 

笨蛋，你还有我。他把头埋在我胸口，揪住我的衣领，我的低声对白藏匿在他压抑的啜泣声里，无所谓他听见与否，我都有这样的决心。立下约定——我们迟早要逃出这个地方，哪里都能是家，只要有阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟便足矣，生活就是这么简单而无趣——当然若能携款潜逃买座城堡岂不美哉——结果呢，阿尔弗雷德上了六年级以后就对我疏远，除早晚踩着用餐点出现在餐桌前与我还算融洽地闲聊之外，其余的就是学校里的擦肩而过和他回家后就独自关在房间里摧残手柄的声音。我也觉得自己像是个悲剧男主角，胜过俄狄浦斯，一生惨淡，从孤儿到鳏夫到自掘坟墓，可能有个儿子，最后却在一个破破烂烂的家里遭其唾弃，当初用精子弄出他来代替我，现在对这自私的、满不在乎的小子来说我只是个老厌物*。

 

落差太大，我不禁心灰意冷。我记得我有痛心疾首地质问他，“你很没良心耶，小时候我天天跟你混！”他回答了什么？

 

——“亚瑟，你说话像乔治他妈。”

 

我哑口无言，气得挂了电话。少年时光多么美好，从前放学后，我们偷了他爸的钱，我牵着他的手走过马路，去对街的麦○劳吃最贵的汉堡，我总会油腻得想吐，但挥霍那男人的钱就是很爽，可阿尔弗沉迷这些垃圾食品，你瞧他幸福满足的脸蛋，让你想亲一口。也就是在那里我们和面包店的那位——曾在麦○劳作服务生的妇人熟悉起来，她总是重复这一句话：“你们关系真好啊！”我听着都腻，心里甜到腻。我一度后悔我曾惯着他长脂肪，于是我教他打球，让他减肥，却发现这家伙运动天赋极高，在他十二岁的时候篮球跟我打了平手，他就自以为是地出师了，可为什么他的体重没有下降这点我不得而知。现在，只有看球的时候和我争吵或是搂着彼此的肩膀为韦恩·鲁尼撕心裂肺地欢呼——噢，该死的叛逆期。

 

瞧，我们曾深爱彼此，我是说，兄弟之情溢于言表，而时间他妈的就是个瞎了眼的匠人，把我打造成一个彻底的搞同性恋的，女人缘却意外的好，于是我兴高采烈地教他泡女人，再把她们甩掉，做一个滥情又不动情的——却又拥有一大把追求者的很酷的人渣，没想到那家伙就直接晋级为把姑娘们带上床，再扔掉套套穿好内裤翻脸就不认人。

 

该死的婊子们，那是我的天使。而他又一次为了一个不知道和多少男人搞过的婊子，让我一个人去整一堆破铜烂铁好让我们看起来是个无比热爱生活安分守己的好青年。

 

我坐在那里，再一次抬起茶杯，发现红茶早已经喝完了，我不准备提醒阿尔弗雷德今天我们的任务，不出我所料阿尔弗雷德打开门，这才想起来要跟我道个别，他懒洋洋地张口：“掰咯，亚瑟，如果要啰嗦什么早点回来之类的话那还是免了吧。你早睡噢——”说着就把门关上了。

 

他忘得一干二净。或是说，他这个娇生惯养的大少爷只想坐享其成。

 

我发现自己对阿尔弗雷德的忍耐力还真是有够强的，不过冷静下来想想还是对自己的茶杯好一点，我可不想再破费去买套新的。我得一口否决，的确，我意识到这并非是忍耐，而是早已习惯这样的结果，或是说释然，这样想会让自己好受点，与其和他大费口舌争论些有的没的，还不如把活都干了，说不定这小子注意到了之后还会有点愧疚。我不是没有看过这个年龄的孩子叛逆起来会是什么个混账样子，反倒是异常地接受了，是的，我告诉自己错不在他，这再正常不过了……

 

猛地起身，也不去管翻倒在地的椅子，我开始继续前一天没有做完的工作，清理垃圾，做一次彻底的大清洁，把放置沙发的位置空出来，把食材分类放进冰箱，再整理好乱作一团的书，按首字母排序，做完这些早已经过了晚餐的时间，但我实在没什么胃口，我在地上躺了好一会，阿尔弗雷德依然没有打个电话给我，连一个信息也没有。我对自己说，行了，亚瑟·柯克兰，你说自己不在乎的，你毫不在意，那个小鬼算什么？

 

然后我坐起来，把沙发挪到我们划好的位置，完事后气喘吁吁地塞一口面包囫囵咽下肚，把绿萝移到花瓶里。自己钉装书架，这原本是分给阿尔弗雷德的工作，但自己来做岂不是更省心吗，脑子里一片混乱，心不在焉是要吃苦头的，所以，手指被锤子狠狠地砸肿也不显意外，裤腿被钉子勾到让我一下子摔到那堆木板上。

 

那真的超痛的，特别是手指，眼泪一下就冒出来了，谁知道这闸一开就一发不可收拾，再也关不上，说不清是哪里痛，全身都痛，脑子也疼得厉害。阿尔弗雷德的良心被狗吃了——我下了这样得定论，我太难过了。我艰难地爬起来，差点碰着地上的钉子，再翻到手机，想也没想就拨通了阿尔弗雷德的电话，让我宽慰的是，他还算接得及时——

 

“阿尔弗雷德你这个婊子养的混账玩意儿！下地狱去吧你！”

 

一通大吼之后我直接挂了电话，关机，然后把这可怜的小东西砸在墙角，有没有散架我不清楚，但屏幕绝对是碎了的。我横冲直撞地冲出家门，脑子里只有一个念头，去喝个痛快，阿尔弗雷德，琼斯一家都快去死吧。

 

如果那时我有好好地听听他那头的动静，会发现电话那边安静得可怕。没有想象中舞会节奏感强烈的舞曲，也没有女人撒娇的声音，不过这些都与我无关，说不定他在厕所接了我的电话，他的女友碰巧不在他身边。总之都是后话，我也不想搭理。

 

一杯接一杯地喝，手指疼得厉害，我试着用酒精麻痹自己，和过来搭讪的男人打闹嬉笑，我也的确很久没有好好放纵了，两年前的一个晚上我让阿尔弗雷德钻了空子，做了件不亚于潘多拉打开魔盒的荒唐事，自此我竟没有再碰过除了阿尔弗雷德以外的男人，可能是因为他来由不明的独占欲，对床伴过于挑剔，他说：“后半句差不多，你干净点，我也能干净点。”

 

“你这番话让你像个彻头彻尾的人渣。”

 

我们是兄弟。是的，你没有记错，我们是同父异母的兄弟。这样的关系，我是说我们也是床伴，地下情人，这是罪恶的，背德的，这一点我们彼此心照不宣。我们再也回不到从前，但我们仍然免不了互相折磨——从他来到我家时就是这样，到现在，甚至是可预见的未来，我们都要这么纠缠。两年可以发生很多事情，一两句话是说不清的，不妨先说说当下，不会耗费太多功夫，因为我喝的很多，马上会睡死过去。酒量不好的事实我自己心知肚明，可是年轻就该这样放纵，大把大把得消磨荒废青春：好好抽烟，好好喝酒，按时熬夜，一切都会好起来的。我把这一句话当做金科玉律牢记在心。

 

我和一个蓝眼睛男人跌跌撞撞融进天旋地转的舞池，纵情热舞，恣意喊叫，周围一片喧闹嘈杂，没有人会介意，这很快活，什么也不用想，随便拉过一个男人就可以忘我地接吻，抚摸他叫人发疯的肌肉、壮实的手臂，任他在我耳边发笑低语：“为什么不接电话？你觉得这样很好玩吗？”

 

这声线我太熟悉，我把他推开，酒瞬间醒了大半，可其实也没什么用，你想，我醉得几乎站不稳。我大喊了一声“fuck off”，再一拳挥去，好笑的是这拳头软绵绵的，对他来说就像是打情骂俏的力度。

 

他搂着我，吻得很深，搞得我有点缺氧，我也就顺其自然地昏睡过去，意识湮灭前只听见耳鸣的嗡嗡声和他的低骂：该死的，该死的，亚瑟·柯克兰。

 

再醒来，我发现自己在阿尔弗雷德的房间。浑身的粘腻和下身的不适感告诉我昨晚的混乱。天，我抱头，这是两年多来第一次做，却依然是和阿尔弗雷德。他的新鲜感还没有过吗？我很好奇。趁人之危的英雄，哈，一会一定要这么讽刺他。

 

我吃力地坐起来，宿醉带来的头脑阵痛让我有点后悔昨晚一时冲动，手边有什么冰凉的东西掉下了床，我看一眼，是冰袋，原本是裹着手指的。拇指和食指消肿了些，我心底一暖，竟不争气地想去揉揉那个小鬼的脑袋——就这样原谅他，一觉醒来气早消得差不多了，但我还是必须得生他的气，这么想着，我心情颇好地颤巍巍地下床，拍拍后腰，准备去浴室洗澡，还没走几步，有什么顺着大腿往下流，我他妈不用看也知道那是谁留下的东西，我瞬间气的要发疯，恰好阿尔弗雷德推门进来，培根和火腿的香味随着溢满屋子。

 

“诶，你醒了。”

 

“阿尔弗雷德……”

 

“你……能不能穿上衣服——”他撇过头闷闷地说。

 

“闭嘴！给我好好穿上你的套子！再管好你那肮脏的蛋白质！”

 

我把枕头扔在他头上。

 

出了浴室，想起来我的手机还在书房，我急忙来到书房，却发现书架已经装好了，我愣了好一会，才想起手机，而它也已经不在角落了。走到厨房，阿尔弗雷德看了我一眼。

 

“我的手机呢？”我问他，他把锅铲伸过来，上面是香气扑鼻的芝士，我咬一口。他说：“开不了机。一会拿去修吧。”我点点头，抓起三明治。

 

“好吃吗？”他始终看着我。

 

“嗯。”我哼一声，装出一副爱搭不理的样子，他咬了咬嘴唇，撕下一些死皮，噢，我知道，这是他每次做错事想道歉时的表情。我心里一阵得意。

 

“抱歉，我差点忘了还要装家具……洗衣机和电视我都弄好了，书架也……噢对了，你的手——”他一把抓过我的手，却被我一把拍开，力气有点大，我俩都愣了，接着我就觉得窘迫。

 

“啊……没事的……”看他脸色难看，我实在是愧疚得难受，说实话，我哪里忍心，“你帮我上药吧，我……一只手不方便。”

 

他笑了，说，好，先吃东西。我也笑了，我们吃相难看，就因为他把三明治的面包片切得太大，看着对方忍不住笑出声。

 

我还记得，那一天，融洽的氛围最后被我打破。因为我问他，阿尔弗，你还喜欢和男人做爱？

 

他半天没有回话，半晌的沉寂，气氛尴尬得能憋死一只苍蝇。

 

“昨晚是个意外，找到你之前我也喝了酒。”

 

“噢。”

 

“……”

 

“你毕业之后，我们就去旅游吧，就我们俩。”我笑着看他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> *出自《猜火车》


	3. Chapter 3

两年前的样子，那时候我们还租房住，还在英国。那时是假期，他有几个礼拜，不，有一个月左右，他一个月来第一次踏进家门，连一个电话也没有，那个夜晚，他表情阴郁地摔上门，经过我时瞟我一眼，走进房间。我抱以这家伙还敢回来的怨念收拾他刚踢完球脱在地上的汗衫，不知情地闯进浴室，而那小鬼正好在淋浴，空气突然地安静，我们无声地对视，把他打量了一番，我竭力忍住想要试试那些肌肉的手感的冲动，明白那些体重计指标的分量不再是脂肪的原因，再面红耳赤地退出来。

 

真他妈的性感。

 

金发蓝眼，器大活好（她前女友安语），有身材有智商，我的理想型，我知道自己是个同，但也不至于去搞我弟，可我不知道为什么自己站在原地迟迟挪不动腿，还傻兮兮地紧握着把手，一手怀抱沾满了阿尔弗雷德的汗味的脏衣服，像个偷闻自己女儿没洗过的内裤的恋童癖。为了缓解尴尬气氛，我不得不扯些话题，比如说下意识地嘲讽：“我刚还在考虑尽早找一个新的同居人，不然这房租我可吃不消——”接着报应来了，门猛地被拉开，我身体前倾，一脚绊在门槛上，头撞在那家伙湿答答的胸脯，半个身子靠在他怀里，一阵眩晕后是他揽过我的腰把我带进了浴室的连贯动作。

 

——他一脚踹上门，我则被摁在墙上。我突然想到这里是我们租的双人公寓，门外一个人也不会有。

 

“没人教过你要敲门吗？”他用我的原话调侃道。

 

“少来这套，我、我不知道你在。”我他妈还结巴了一下。

 

“水声那么大……”他低头与我额头相抵，氤氲着水汽的蓝眼睛深沉得让人胆战心惊，“你听不见？”

 

太近了。太近了。我实在不敢想象接下来可能会发生的事，我差点以为他在向我索吻。

 

 “操，都是男人，我还是你哥，小时候都不知道看了多少次了，激动什么——”

 

浑身发麻，像一股电流蹿向四肢，阿尔弗雷德在舔我的耳垂。老天，我不知道他经历了什么，总之他散发出来了的气场像个彻头彻尾的同性恋——一个想上了把他养大的兄弟的基佬！

 

“那，你喜欢吗……”好了，就连语调也很恶劣。

 

“我记得你是个直男。”

 

“我是，你是对的，但我现在想做——和男人。”

 

“男人多的是，唯独我不行。”我挡住他的嘴唇，“我是你哥耶。”

 

“不是一个妈。”他强硬地掰开我的手。

 

“……”

 

“就算我不回来，你也不准找男人。”他声音有点哑，说话也冲，莫名其妙对我发脾气的习惯还是没改，怒火在往上蹿，我暗骂这狼心狗肺的小混蛋，挣扎着要摆脱他的禁锢，没错，没错，我找到了自己此刻该有的正确情绪，我该低吼着反驳他，指责他：“你听得懂人话吗？把我说得像偷情一样，凭什么拿我出气，该觉得委屈的人是谁啊。

“你不是讨厌我吗，也不回电话，你还把不把我放在眼里啊……不想回来就收拾东西滚蛋！”

 

“嘿，亚瑟，我没有——”

 

“擅自离开我、无视我，对我冷淡地像陌生人！我到底哪里得罪你了！为了带你搬出来，租房，我得了厌食症，你觉得那很帅气吗——

“我很无措，阿尔弗，我是不是失去你了……”

 

我阻止自己说下去，逐渐找不到自己的声音，我像是对人耳语，我想，没听见最好，不然我看起来像个失恋的疯子。我无力地继续着捶打对方肩膀的动作，象征性地动了动手腕，求眼泪别掉下来，或者是利用他发梢的水做足掩饰，而那都是无用功。他说，对不起，对不起。说着捧起我的脸，手指竟用那样轻柔的力道抹掉那些矫情的玩意。

 

就好像我是被爱着的。

 

“对不起，亚瑟。”

 

任自己泣不成声，莫名其妙地哭，他像小时候那样亲吻我的额头和脸颊，紧紧地抱着我却一言不发，然后他吻我，浴室温度太高，他的手很烫，我也许被烧坏了脑子，扯下他围在腰间那条碍眼的浴巾，一口咬在他的颈窝，他倒吸一口气，接着脚下一轻，我最后的感知就是他把我抱起，漫长的唇齿交战让我发昏，至于闹到什么时候才睡过去我也没有印象，梦里就是些旧事，一些早已忘却的再一次出现罢了。在属于他的吐息间，伴着久违的安心，于昏暗混沌中沉浮。

 

其实我有点认床的，腰部以下还有点疼，所以我醒了，一睁眼就是一片白花花的皮肤，腰上搭着什么东西，很重，眼睛发肿的缘故令我艰难地抬眼向上看，谁知陷入方才苏醒的古老深海，幽寂平静，或许有白鲸的巨尾沉缓地挥动带起暗流，我则在仿佛无尽的鱼身旁闭目窒息。他的眼睛总是那么好看，更多的时候像北美上空的靛蓝。我问他天还没亮？他回我一声鼻音。

 

“把手拿开，好重。”我支起上身想看时钟，腰上力道加重，我险些惊呼，摔回他怀里，“你干嘛！”

 

“你不生气了？”他语调小心翼翼的，我心一紧，顿时没了脾气。我泄气地把声音埋在枕头里：“生气有什么用，讨厌我是你的事，我有什么办法……”

 

“我什么时候说讨厌你了，你妄想症很严重耶！”

 

“唔，是吗？

“可是，你不接我电话，又不回家，我以为你死在外面了，看你对我爱理不理的，我甚至都懒的报警。”

 

“……知道了，下次不会了……”

 

“嘁，我对你可不抱希望。”

 

“是吗？那就让你对我重燃信心咯。”阿尔弗雷德突然凑近，距离危险，引人惊心，“亚瑟……再来一次吧。”

 

嗄？什么？我差点以为脑子里在回放走马灯，濒临死亡，总之就是一些让人脸红心跳的高斯画面，甚至更加模糊，但错不了的是昨晚的确本垒打了，因为不适感清晰，我们都是全裸也是事实，咽了咽唾沫，我猛一扯被子把自己裹起来，他则迅速抱住我这一团，试图把我捞出来：“你什么都会教我的，这个也可以的吧！”

 

“闭嘴哇！”

 

是吗？这样吗，我教他打架，教他抽烟，带他去酒吧，教他如何看起来是个可以喝酒的社会残渣，在厕所外面等他和某个胸部很大的金发碧眼的女人完事，再一起放声高歌《Chicken Bones》和《天佑女王》回家？十七岁，青春期的躁动，对性事和同性身体的探索欲望？一个哥哥的角色，我该以身试教向他诠释男人间肉搏般的碰撞和温存是另一番极致浪漫，还是说不，阿尔弗雷德，比起让一个男人帮你吸不如自己去吸大麻爽一把，我床底下就有两支？

 

我正晃神，他已经把我扯出来，气喘吁吁地看着我——教我和男人做爱吧。他的表情这么对我说。

 

看吧，他又流露出向你撒娇，实际上却是强迫意欲的眼光，而就是那孩子样的任性渴求叫你瞬间缴械投降。振作点，亚瑟•柯克兰，拿出你抓到阿尔弗雷德注射海洛因时要把他锁在房间里戒毒的决心来，和自己的弟弟上床跟吸毒犯罪没什么区别。——妈的，我无法拒绝的，我从未如此自知，在他面前我全身都是破绽，我唯独拿他没有一点办法。我无法说服自己对阿尔弗雷德没有性欲，但也仅仅只是身体上的而已，省省吧，只是玩性大发，这没什么大不了的，最好的都会给你，你的要求我都会满足，阿尔弗雷德——

 

天哪，我亲爱的弟弟，我爱惨了你。

 

我忍着不断涌上的情欲和背德的羞耻感，双手压着他鬓间柔软的金发，颤抖却不忘告诫我可爱的弟弟：听我说，不可以动情，不可以在学校里乱来，不可以随便找个男人就干，记得带套，别染上奇奇怪怪的病——唔——

 

“专心点，亚瑟，我等不及了。”

 

一只手一路向南，他咬住我的嘴唇。

 

——言归正传，这便是原委。

 

弄脏了两张床单后得出的结论是这混蛋要么是个老手——我被耍了，要么是个无师自通技术让人爽上天的做爱天才，更离谱的是我傻瓜蛋一样地认同了后者。

 

“滚吧，你毕业了。”

 

“我最近不想找女人嘛。”

 

“你爸听了会觉得你变成了个整日流连于女人堆里的人渣孽种，然后后悔为什么没在你出生的时候亲手把你掐死。”

 

“哇！那你要拦着他！不然你得饿死。”

 

我愈发觉得习惯是瘾，它恰无声息地缠上你，它指使你的一举一动，你毫无防备。等有所察觉时，你已无可救药，你会疯狂地想要归咎于旁人，发现其实是自己的选择。

 

至今我还记得那天他只手提着满满的购物袋，停在街边等待绿灯通行。我十分自然地伸出手牵住他的，像小时候那样，偶尔十指相扣，又或者只是勾起对方的小指，总之我总要牵着他过去的。

 

关系总算恢复了些啊。我这样想，还偷笑了一阵，却听见他说：“拜托，我已经十七岁了，不需要你牵着过街。”

 

我一怔，说“好”，放开了他的手，恍惚地随着绿灯长亮向前走，却下意识又伸出手想去牵他，他的手突兀地出现在我面前，我惊得抬头对上他被夏日午后斜阳点缀的蓝色眼睛，仿佛空气里也是像极了海岸边年轻人朝气跃动的气息。顽劣的笑显得扎眼。

 

他顺势握住我的手。嗄，任由他牵着走了。不该事事纵容的，很多事，都不该。我吸吸鼻子。“笨蛋，可别爱上我啊。”大脑一热地说出一句莫名其妙的话，也不知道他有没有听见，应该是没有的，因为街道嘈杂，他一点反应也没有。

 

无论是爱亦或是注视，不妨试想，若每天都在追寻一个人的身影，你还妄想能再移开目光吗。

 

而这个小鬼根本不会听人话，自在厕所隔间被强迫来了几发之后，我在天台上试图坚守贞操——都是废话，他软的硬的几个来回我就任他做了。接着，我就被弗朗西斯拦下来。

 

“小少爷，你跟阿尔好上了？”

 

“……操！？”

 

“先不论我亲眼看见你们俩卿卿我我，刚才那个停顿已经证实你是个连自己弟弟都不放过的混蛋了！”

 

“滚啊，我是受害者啊！”

 

“你吼我干吗！明眼人都看得出来你喜欢他！”

 

什么？

 

喜欢阿尔弗雷德？

 

我当然知道这红酒混蛋说的是恋人的那种。大脑瞬间变成空白。我知道我从来都爱阿尔弗雷德，无可厚非，他是我唯一的亲人，意料之外的是：我对阿尔弗雷德抱有超越亲情的爱意？

 

“你想，他约会的时候你总会来找我们自顾自地说个不停，再严重就灌酒，一个劲回忆那个活在你回忆里的——美国甜心，他一段时间不回家不给你打电话你会焦躁地像经历了姑娘们的生理期，你总会看着他傻笑，特别是他给你发短信的时候你该看看自己的表情，这太他妈明显了。

“我以为你有分寸的，你到底是怎么答应他的，天，你们是、是兄弟啊……”弗朗西斯的表情太他妈怪异了。他是我的、我的弟弟，有血缘的，上帝，我是怎么把他的请求看作是理所当然的？

 

大脑里终于有了些东西，我仔细一看，是让人绝望的字眼——

 

“蠢货，你在想什么，老哥关心老弟不是再正常不过的事吗？还有，我们只是玩玩，临阵磨枪，仅次而已。”我颤抖的声音显得可笑。

 

——那是爱情。


	4. Chapter 4

我不想听见诸如爱情注定变作亲情一类悲观恋爱婚姻观的陈词滥调，没有人告诉过我：当亲情变成爱情呢？几天浑浑噩噩的思考以无果告终，我决定不再纠结这些道德伦理问题，折磨人且毫无意义——我不爱阿尔弗雷德，那只是深入骨髓的兄弟情谊！可我难免深受影响。

 

“亚瑟•柯克兰，你是个混蛋。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地使劲顶了一下，我拔高了声调，他无辜的后背也就多了几条抓痕。我瞪他一眼，他低头撕咬我的下唇，“这几天对我爱理不理的，哈……一边叫我的名字还心不在焉。”

 

“唔……风水轮流转，你活该。”

 

他啧了一声。

 

折腾完后，我还是忍不住问他，阿尔弗，你玩够了吗？约个姑娘去喝两杯？他打断我，说不，没玩够。我想了想，又劝他，换个人？赖着我你不腻？

 

他直直地，以俯视的角度，看得我心里发毛。他好像想说什么，我猜，可是话头溜到嘴边却又变了样子，绝对不是他原本想说的，“你知不知道你操起来很爽？”

 

“你自杀吧。”我只手一把捏住他两颊。

 

“不要啦！我才不要去找那些超恶的基佬。”

 

“喂，你恶心同性恋还跟我做！”

 

“……”

 

我脱口而出，瞬间后悔了。喔，我说：“难道爱上我了？”

 

太安静。空气应该是凝固了。有一瞬间，我连呼吸都忘记了。

 

“恶心。” 阿尔弗雷德抓起衣服穿上，我始终盯着自己的手指，心跳声吵得我作呕，听着悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声，他握住门把，“恶心。”

 

他关上了门。

 

是啊，那样的想法真让人恶心。

 

那之后，我们在床上往来的次数少了很多。我们开始互相抱怨、吵架，且逐渐频繁，不是打趣，是纯粹的抱怨。也许以前就有，只是现在我有所注意。我踢开他扔在地上的衣服，对他吼，收拾好你的东西，小子！他声音会比我更大，模仿起斯佳丽的声调来：“管好你自己的事情吧，我亲爱的嬷嬷！”我替他稍微收拾房间，他的声音从门那一头窜出：“操！我说过不要乱动我东西！”“那就及时把快餐盒扔出去！”他猛地拉开门，糟蹋起客厅来，看样子几乎要跟我打架。零零碎碎的不过都是些小事，关系时好时坏。

 

终于我高中毕业了，因为阿尔弗以后会去美/国，我的成绩不差，我就干脆选了美/国的大学，但当时还有其他的原因，我想赶紧离他远远的，最好离开英/国。我发现自己在害怕，在害怕阿尔弗雷德，害怕自己对他的感情。弗朗西斯的话始终会在夜深人静之时将我惹得心烦意乱。是，我喜欢看着阿尔弗雷德，看着他笑，看他吃我做的饭，他的一句问候胜过任何人的热切关心，他偶尔叫我哥哥的时候我最为雀跃，我也眷恋他的温度，我无法反驳他一直是我的性幻想对象，他的身材绝妙，床技一流，比我更宽厚的手掌粗暴地抚过我的身体，他索求之余透露的温柔是我从前的性事中从未感受到过的，低沉的声音使人颤栗，嘶哑地念着我的名字，染着情欲的暗蓝色眼睛，没有眼镜的阻挡，直直看尽我的眼底，像是要把我看透。

 

然后，他冷冷地用余光暼我一眼，他说：“恶心。”

 

他看透了，说，恶心。

 

我惊醒了，全身是汗。于是我做了决定，阿尔弗雷德听后的表情叫我看不懂，他当然会惊讶，但或许也有怅然，我不知他会不会不舍——我竟看不懂了。最后他说，没问题，不用担心我，我一个人可以的。他依然笑的像个阳光大男孩，表情却有点僵硬，他定是想让我放心，叫我不必太挂念他，第一次做这样的送别，一定很不习惯。

 

我们生活了这么多年，我第一次离开他，第一次的分离就隔了三千里的大西洋——我可笑地想，三千里的距离不过就是我们之间永远无法打破的血缘关系，永远跨不过的鸿沟。

 

在美国的日子，虽忙碌却也充实，有时会觉得迷茫，在没有阿尔弗雷德的日子里，左思右想都摆脱不了他的影子，他的事总会叫我困惑，感到烦躁，我上辈子绝对欠过他什么。我们保持着联系，因为走之前那段时间我们的联系并不多，所以，即便是分隔两地，我们也不需要多余的关照。

 

一个和我关系不错的同系的姑娘失恋了——这是一年多后的事，她约我去了酒吧，喝得酩酊大醉，我扶着送她回家，路上她一边哭一边骂，一会又笑着大喊：你算个屁！我看着她狼狈的模样，只觉得可爱，只觉得同情，鼻子一酸，我也曾有这样的时候啊。接着我也哭，忍着发声，让眼泪默默地掉，我想，我怕是真的爱惨了阿尔弗雷德，不是兄弟的那种，是想和他结婚的那种。

 

第二天她酒醒了，来和我道谢，接着问我：“你知道我为什么选择和你去酒吧吗？”

 

我摇摇头。

 

“你心里有人，我很放心。”她扶了扶她的墨镜，为了遮挡她失恋的痕迹——哭肿的眼睛。女人的第六感可真厉害，我暗叹。

 

“习惯就是爱啊，亚瑟……”

 

“什么？”

 

“我们成为了情人，做着情人该做的充满爱意的事，日复一日，我再也离不开他，我永远都会对他好，我改不了这种‘爱他’的习惯，既然都已经到了这样的程度，那么这就是爱吧……”

 

习惯？爱？

 

那一瞬间，我只想大笑，笑到咳嗽那种，最好把心和肺都咳出来，我也不知我是该感谢她还是该恨他，她叫我认清了我么久以来的自我折磨的根源何在，可它又是最残忍的字眼——其实不过是再简单不过的结论——

 

我想我爱上阿尔弗雷德了。

 

“是的，伊莎，你说的很对，我心里的确有一个人，我很爱他。”

 

“他？”

 

我没有再搭理她，而是冲到天台，一边跑着一边计算我们已经多久没有打一通电话，结果是我们已经有两个月没有听过对方的声音。

 

我想阿尔弗雷德想得发慌。

 

那边的人很快接通，我站在天台，靠近围栏，迎风看着远方，那里是楼宇大厦，忙碌的人们，像阿尔弗雷德那样年轻充满无尽活力与繁荣的国家，还有非常美/国的天空，就像他那徜徉着天堂般的眼睛。

 

“喂？亚瑟？”

 

“笨蛋老弟……”

 

“……怎么了？有什么事吗……喂？”

 

“阿尔弗雷德，我爱你……”我一口气说完，竟没有一丝慌乱，连呼吸都很顺畅。我等他的回答，无论是何种方式的回应我都无所谓，无非是回绝爱意，我都照收不误。喜欢他是我的事，在一起是另一回事。毕竟我们是兄弟，我们没有结局，既然这样，虽然说来俗套，但的确是让我一个人承担着这种禁忌的感情就好了，可我没想到他会说——

 

我也爱你。

 

“从小就是啊……笨蛋老哥。”接着他温柔地补充了一句。

 

我松了一口气，他爱我，是作为弟弟的纯净得耀眼的爱。如释重负，我从未觉得如此轻松，但其实挺想哭，太蠢了，蠢透了，看起来像个受了委屈的娘们一样。我最终还是逼自己笑出声，谁知笑过了头，笑到咳嗽，可能要把心和肺也咳出来了，他就听着我笑，也不言语。我想，我永远不知道此刻电话那头的人是否是单纯地弯着嘴角，亦或是心情沉重。

 

不用压抑思念的日子无比痛快，阿尔弗雷德感到疑惑，但无疑愉快地接受我愈发频繁的来电。维持着一如从前的兄弟关系，这没有什么难的，依然用平常的语气同他说话，我想想其实我们一直都是这样相处的，即便我知道自己喜欢他，可谁能看出来异样呢？我觉得惬意，他可真是个可亲可爱的弟弟。

 

去年冬天，我还很忙，刚结束论文报告，还有一系列学业工作没有完成，我打电话向他诉苦，感觉整个人像被生活和学习强奸了似的。他很没良心地笑话我。

 

“我好想你啊——阿尔弗——”我瘫在床上，看着窗外的夜空，月亮缺了一大半。阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，我听见那边噼啪的键盘敲打声，和他浅浅的呼吸，在这样的夜晚听着竟觉得安心。眼皮很沉，我刚想开口，他的声音传过来：“天冷了，我给你邮寄些红茶，噢，还有司康，纯正的英国味哦。”

 

“去死吧。”我挂了电话，嘴角忍不住向上翘。

 

开始期待了啊，这个假期。

 

可谁知道第二天晚上，我的门就被快递员敲开。我觉得奇怪，我并没有叫外卖也没有买东西。

 

“柯克兰先生吗？”

 

“啊……是的。”声音有点耳熟，这个人的帽子压的也太低，看不清脸，我狐疑地伸手去接包裹，谁知那人一把攥住我的手，还不等我惊呼，他一把将我抱住。接着在我耳边悄声说：“Surprise,Arthur.”

 

我闭上眼，像个溺水者得救后那样呼吸，贪恋他的味道。

 

我怀疑这些时候我的泪腺可能出了点问题。


	5. Chapter 5

阿尔弗雷德临时决定在美/国住一段时间。“就让我和我的‘母亲’多亲近些吧——”他神情陶醉道，犹如一个终于回归了母亲怀抱的流浪儿，我当然知道他指的是他的祖国，我撇撇嘴，想着把你养大的可是优雅的英/格/兰的土地和弥漫雨水的空气。

 

“所以你连行李都没带就跑过来了？你是笨蛋吗？”我白他一眼，“算了，快去洗澡！”

 

“真冷漠啊，要不是听你那样寂寞的声音——”他装模作样地拉长声音，“‘阿尔弗我好想你啊——’我才不会——ouch！”

 

我狠狠地踩在他的脚上，再给他一拳，只觉得脸上发烧，听他一声哀嚎，我头也不回地闪进房间。

 

躺在床上，我把自己捂在被子里。我知道心里是阵阵雀跃。我没想到会提前见到阿尔弗雷德，至少不会这么快，一个电话就把他带来了，这让我觉得自己是在做梦。而最令人不安的是，我自以为认清了自己对阿尔弗雷德的态度之后我可以坦然自若地面对他，可事实证明这根本是无稽之谈——心跳加速，脸上的温度明显异常。

 

他好像又长高了，声音也成熟了些，那张脸蛋……老天，这个臭小鬼。

 

门被推开，思绪混乱的我顿时全身一颤。接着阿尔弗雷德停在床边抖着声音：“亚瑟……我睡哪啊……”

 

诶？

 

我猛地坐起来，这才想起自己住的是单人宿舍，只有一张单人床，并且也没有多的被褥。暖气开了没多大会，室内的温度还是会让只穿了一件浴衣的阿尔弗雷德觉得冷的，看他那哆哆嗦嗦的可怜样，连那一撮额发也耷拉下来，我一慌，把被子撩起拍拍床，脱口而出的就是“快进来”。他愣了好一会，我有些气了：“臭小子，你还愣在那做什么！着凉了我可不管！”一把抓扯过他的手，事出突然，他没反应过来便直面地向我扑来，接着就是嘴角柔软的触感和温热的吐息扑洒在我的脸上，睁开眼时仿佛装了泼了墨似的夜空的蓝。

 

真是去他妈的俗套情节——脑子一片混乱，却只有这一句话十分恼人地回荡，我猜他此刻也无疑这么腹诽道。他就这么直勾勾地盯着我，眼里是暗涛汹涌般的暗光——不知从何时起，他常会用这样的眼光我，看得我心里发毛。我一直未能看懂这样的审视意味，此刻我们有了机会仔细去彼此试探，我想那里有三分踌躇，三分怒意，四分的——

 

我打断脑内不切实际的自白，原因是我感觉再不回避他的直视就能用脸去煎蛋，咽了口唾沫，率先拍拍他的背，努力不去看他露出的壮实的胸膛，那片白花花的皮肤叫人心慌，我说，起来，你好重。——他没说话，只是支起上身扒开浴衣衣襟，我他妈很没骨气地往床垫里缩了一下，橙黄的暖光浅浅地映在他的侧脸和手臂健美的线条，像是慢镜头一般的特写画面，一寸一寸暴露在空气中的年轻肉体，顺着脱下的动作任衣料滑落在地，接着视线平移，只有一条内裤——我这才想起我已经有进一年多没有看过他——他不穿衣服的样子，于是我把这归咎于久别重逢的视觉刺激更令人血脉偾张的自我安慰，看他左膝撑在床垫上，扯过被角，一手捞过我的腰，把我扔在床的另一侧，再躺下用被子把我们俩裹了个严实，拉灯。

 

调整好姿势，周身逐渐回归寂静。我把被子盖过鼻梁，心想这张床未免太小，哦，是阿尔弗雷德太胖。我不自在地动了动手，却碰到了他热得发烫的腹部，猛地收回手，他一把握住。

 

“老天，你是冷血动物吗，在床上躺了这么久手脚还没回暖。”

 

“……你又不是不知道我冬天就这样。嫌弃就别靠过来。”

 

他嘟囔几声用腿夹住我的脚，布料的摩擦声让我没怎么听清，接着又吸一口气喊道：像铁一样冰！

 

我暗自把自己斥责一通。从小到大，一起睡已经不是第一次了，反应还这么大，我尝试着找出一个原因来，却发现是“用心不轨”之类的字眼。真丢人。我感觉他明显地犹豫了一下，但还是没有把手伸过来。面对面，数着他的呼吸，他的温度源源不断地传来，很暖和，眼皮很沉。像个火炉——我被自己的想象逗笑，这家伙怕是不会感冒的，接着我意识到自己方才不经意流露的老妈子式担心，我的确担心他着凉，对于曾经的我会立刻要求他赶紧钻进被窝，哪怕共享一张床、一张棉被这件事，而现在也同样如此，我一时恍惚。这些习惯怕是一辈子都改不了。所以我又为何要畏缩，我们的关系再正常不过，又何必自我猜忌。

 

我一把抱住这个热源。

 

“唔！亚瑟——”

 

“真的好暖……”我慨叹道，“干嘛，小时候我不是经常抱着你睡吗？天呐，我都要抱不住你了……明明当初才这么一点——超绝可爱的。”

 

“喂喂，那种事早就过去了好吗——”

 

“有什么关系吗……好冷。”我小声嘀咕。

 

一时缄默。

 

“时间过得真快，你都成年了……再过几年，就要分开了吧。”我打破沉寂，说着吸吸鼻子。

 

“这不是很正常吗，家人也不过是前半生的牵绊，兄弟，终究是要在岔路口亲吻脸颊，拥抱，握手，再朝着相反的道路向前走，背对背说一声永别了。”他的声音闷闷的，听不出感情，我鼻子一酸，终于抬起头，竟毫不费力地对上他的眼睛。他一直都在看着我。我欣慰地笑道：阿尔弗雷德原来也能说出这样的话，真恐怖。他掐了一把我的手背。

 

“我还记得我们……咳，第一次做的时候，那天晚上你还发脾气，让我不要找别的男人，怎么——现在释然了。”我调侃他，他却从鼻子里哼一声说：“我可从没说过……要一辈子在一起这种蠢话。”

 

“也不是不可以，我不会结婚，你也别结婚好了，我们俩相依为命，谁死了就死了，另外那个老不死的最多在葬礼掉两滴眼泪，继续浑浑噩噩地活着。”

 

“……你为什么不结婚？”

 

“我喜欢男人。而且我知道，我可能再也找不到我中意的。”

 

“哇哦，看来已经有特定人选了，难道对方不喜欢你？不会吧，竟然不喜欢你这样的——我是说，你的那活儿简直一流——”

 

“闭嘴！他是直的。”我打断他，“你思想很危险耶。”

 

“……哪有，还有啊谁说我不会结婚。这可说不定。”

 

“是是……你就快点去找你的女朋友吧，小混蛋。”我实在是困了，也不搭他的话，意识迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到他小心环住我的腰背的手，最终还是紧紧地贴上，他抱着我，呼出一口气。

 

“晚安，老哥。”

 

“……晚安……阿尔弗……”

 

我沉沉地睡过去，久违的安心，竟一夜无梦。

 

于是他就在这里住了下来，我购置了床垫和被子枕头，陪他去买了些衣服，他打地铺，偶尔跟我挤在一张床上彻夜长谈，或是只是简单的听着彼此的呼吸声入睡。假期结束之后他回了英/国。我终于把这么多年存下的积蓄取出来，偷偷在费城选了一套房子——为我和阿尔弗雷德准备的，我曾许诺给他的——我们的家。他想跟着我考宾大，我学的医，他学法律。我准备把这个送给他作为他19岁的生日礼物，同时也是成年礼。他18岁生日因那些难以启齿的原因被我刻意忽视了，现在想来真是追悔莫及。

 

在美/国国庆节来临之际，他忽然打电话给我，说爸妈打过电话给他。

 

“你不是想给我补过18岁生日吗。他们的意思是去年他们忙没能来，毕竟是要成年，他们希望今年能跟我们一起。”

 

“你同意了。”我的声音可能带了点刻薄的讽刺意味。

 

“至少，他们是我爸妈……我总不能回绝。”

 

我说，你们一家好好团聚，我就不必掺和了。不等阿尔弗雷德接话我就挂了电话。我哪里知道自己生的是哪门子的气，总之就是火直往上蹿。我觉得阿尔弗雷德背叛了我，他还顾着那两人的面子和情意。我不是不知道这些年他爸妈对他格外上心，如其所言，“没有给阿尔弗雷德一个完美的童年和足够的父爱母爱”，深深愧于自己亏欠了孩子，通话的频率上升，甚至还寄来已经断了好多年的生活费，亲切地叫他“阿尔”。即便阿尔弗雷德曾冷冷地跟我说：“他们又不是不知道我成绩好，知道我能考宾大，就比谁还热切地打电话来，这些人心里想的是什么，场面话说得漂亮，当我是傻子吗？”

 

我笑着敲他的脑门说，我觉得你是真的傻，我成绩也好，没见他们这么殷勤。

 

我说，问为什么，这不是明摆着的，他们爱你啊。

 

阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地瞥我一眼，“我更宁愿相信你爱我这种荒唐话。”

 

“喂，我本来就爱你。我最爱你了好吗？！”

 

“我说你啊——”他瞪着我，露出鲜少认真的神情来，“不要总是曲解我说的爱啊——”

 

戛然而止。我愣住了，他张着嘴看我，接着收回躲躲闪闪的目光，低声说，我出去买包烟，就拉开门，关上，留我一人在空荡荡的房子里，盯着茶几上放着的显眼的万宝路不知所措。

 

把思绪拉回来，以免徒增烦躁，我不想再听到他的声音，于是把手机关机，看了看放在桌边的礼盒，包装精致，我确实花这么大的功夫去准备它，但是现在却没有送出去的兴致，看着心烦，索性把它扔进衣柜。可我没想到阿尔弗雷德又一次不请而来，趁我要关上门把他落在外头的时候挤进我和房门间的空隙，再把我堵在墙角，二话不说就吻下来。

 

说真的，我都快忘了接吻是什么感觉。没有料到阿尔弗雷德竟搞这么一出，没来得及咬紧牙关把他推开，他的舌头就伸进来。窘迫和愤怒的水声让人一阵晕眩，我剧烈地挣扎，锤在他的肩膀的手隐隐作痛，可那该死的混小子就是不肯放开，直到我咬了他的嘴唇，他才痛哼一声放开我。

 

“混蛋！”我说着就欲要给他一拳，他接住了我的拳头，赔着笑：“亚瑟，原谅我，为了不听见那些更刺耳的单词，我只能这么做。

“不要错过我的生日好吗，只有我们两个人。”

 

动作停下来，我难以置信地看他。又是那样的眼光，让我看不懂的眼光。

 

“那他们……”

 

“拜托，比起他们我当然更想和你过，你要是不愿意见到他们，我当然是首选你咯。不要动不动就挂我电话了，好歹把别人的话听完啊。”

 

我有点脸红，这听起来就像是我在无理取闹似的，我一时哑口，不知该怎么反驳，只能支支吾吾地点头，他夸张的咧了一个笑。

 

“对了！你是不是又什么也没带就跑来了！我可没钱给你买衣服！”我心情颇好地掐他的脸。


	6. Chapter 6

生活需要曲折作为调剂，现实永远比故事更离奇。只是，谁也没想到它这么快就来了。第二天我陪阿尔弗雷德去购物，却在商场里遇见了阿尔弗雷德的母亲。

 

她抱着阿尔弗雷德就开始哭，虽还没到放声大哭的地步，但已经足够吸引眼球了。这让我和阿尔弗雷德都很尴尬，于是我们就被阿尔弗雷德的母亲，那位叫玛丽的女士（bitch！）带回了家。我们又久违地坐在一张餐桌上，一家四口，尽管丝毫没有其乐融融的气氛，然而更不幸的是他们并不打算缺席阿尔弗雷德的生日，几天后，他们要一同庆生，送出迟到的成人礼。我想餐桌上的菜肴非常可口，但我却想吐。用餐期间他们偶尔还会问问我们近来的情况，我并不想搭理，而阿尔弗雷德微笑着回答，甚至风趣健谈，还会把他们逗笑。我似乎被隔绝在这样的温暖氛围之外。我觉得自己的手在发抖。

 

“我吃好了，谢谢款待。”我撂下一句话，起身就要离开，阿尔弗雷德放下刀叉站起来，可对面的女人开口了：“阿尔！我们这么久不见，陪我们多聊会吧。”

 

阿尔弗雷德看起来有些为难，我回过头给了他冷冷一瞥。

 

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你坐下。”我加重了“琼斯”这个词，朝着他们温和地笑，“用餐愉快，我失陪了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德也对我露出笑容，但那个笑容陌生得近乎不近人情，我心下一凛，看他坐下，像是家主一般地伸出手朝向门外，“科克兰先生，不送。”

 

预料之中，一夜未眠的无谓的等待没有什么结果，我甚至还抱有希望（竟然！），我从没觉得这么冷，也许整个晚上我都在发抖，牙齿打颤，我把空调关上，没有任何见效，以至于我最后只能蹲在花洒下发呆，把手柄打到最左的热水，滚烫的水淋在身上，我才觉得不那么难受，直到天亮，我才回到床上，终究没有胜过心理和身体上的疲倦睡了过去。他没有回来，接下来的一天，两天，三天——他甚至没有发来一条短信。

 

醒来之后，我无可避免地想到了阿尔弗雷德。我真不该想他，我真的不该，一想到他我就咬牙切齿，你看，他实在是不可理喻！他竟然留在那个家里，他怎么敢——他怎么敢——阿尔弗雷德彻底抛弃了我，我把他养大，除了去年，我从未缺席他的生日，可现在那两个人回来了，他们关注他了，他就要跟他们一起庆祝成年——可笑！可悲！一瞬间我想到了自杀，人生本来就没有任何意义，阿尔弗雷德让我对这荒唐的生活产生了些许兴趣，让我像个充满希望的外表光鲜的人物强作微笑，然而现在我只感觉自己被生活唾弃侮辱地不剩一点尊严，那两个人会用怎样的词汇狠狠地嘲笑我，用那样的嘲讽目光，说：“瞧吧亚瑟·柯克兰，阿尔弗雷德属于我们，你又算个什么东西？”而阿尔弗雷德在他们身后不曾言语，只是用眼神告诉我，只有我们两个人的生日的漂亮话，只不过是我的一厢情愿。

 

于是我想到了伊丽莎白。电话接通之后，我就忍不住大哭，她慌了，连忙问我阿尔弗雷德怎么了，我喊道：“他不要我了！他疯了！”

 

接着我一愣，问她，你怎么知道是阿尔弗雷德。

 

“还有谁会让你哭成这样？”

 

我顿时觉得自己太没骨气了。我忿忿地想。

 

“阿尔做错了什么，亚瑟，你为什么要这么对他。”

 

我低头看着自己的手，咬着舌头，再咬住下嘴唇，用指甲划着手背。

 

“我猜阿尔弗雷德在生气。你为什么不相信他，你明明这么爱他。”

 

为什么？我第一次思考这个问题。得出结论不过是瞬息之间的事，接着我只能自嘲地笑笑。

 

因为他不爱我。

 

“另外，我还想问你一件事情。

“你渴望父母的爱吗？”

 

指甲突然划下，竟划掉了些表皮，有些刺痛。对面传来忙音，我把手机扔在一边，抱住一边的膝盖，把额头搁在上边。

 

父亲的爱吗？

 

我不屑于，还是，我怎么敢奢求……

 

其实我怎么会不知道，阿尔弗雷德又做错了什么，不过是我在闹别扭罢了。现实往往不会像电视剧和小说里的那样，对亲人恩断义绝，甚至见死不救的戏码令人作呕。或许后者可能出现，毕竟人为了活命可以用尽手段。可良心的谴责终究是会让人在夜深人静之时难以入眠的。他们终究是阿尔弗雷德的亲生父母，血浓于水。爱这种东西，太容易蒙蔽人的眼睛，太容易叫人沉溺，却又无处不在。阿尔弗雷德是不是也在自我安慰，他的父母是突然良心发现，真心待他。

 

那么，我是在嫉妒吗？对象呢？是阿尔弗雷德还是他的父母。我的父亲。

 

我不知道。

 

 

 

我打开衣柜，把那份生日礼物拿出来，出了门。我顺着记忆朝他们的家走去，在门口顿足半晌，我有想过干脆不要自取其辱，我们不可能僵持一辈子，总有一天会言归于好。可我担心这份成年礼若再不送出恐怕节外生枝，我会更后悔。

 

内心挣扎之后，我刚要伸手按门铃，门开了。阿尔弗雷德那张憔悴的脸吓得我后退了几步，谁知后面就是阶梯，脚下踩空，他一把稳住我，用一副不敢相信自己的眼睛的表情打量我。

 

“亚瑟……你，你来了……”他的声音抖得厉害，“我正准备去找你……”

 

“我、我才没有说我要来找你……我只是来送东西。”我撇开脸不去看他，说完了之后又有点心慌，会不会惹阿尔弗雷德生气之类的想法真是让人煎熬，我急忙用余光看他的表情，他只是暗自发笑。“你还真是不坦诚。”

 

“哪有！？”

 

“快进来吧。我有话对你说。”他说着拉着我的手就要往里走，我急忙挣脱他的手。

 

“不要！我不想看见他们——”至少不是现在，我还没有想好要怎么面对他们。

 

“没事，他们出去了，来我房间。”我是拗不过阿尔弗雷德的，更别说那一身的怪力，我由着他牵着来到他的房间，是一个临时的客房，装演简易，显而易见，阿尔弗雷德的到来让他们意外且毫无准备。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，我并不准备久留，我只是来……”

 

“等一下，亚瑟，听我说，我并没有抛弃你的意思，我只是，有点生气——”他又摆出那种无辜的再真诚不过的眼神看着我，而他说的话叫我很难为情，我打断他：“我可没说过这种娇气话，你也太自以为是了吧！”

 

他愣了一下，接着笑出了声：“其实，亚瑟，你打电话给利兹的时候我在场。”

 

哈？

 

“她开了免提，我都听见了。”

 

我觉得自己的脸热得快熟透了，我暗骂这个婊子！“你们两个合起伙来耍我！”我一拳头锤在他的腹部，打在上面的力道却没有想象中的那么重，他就任我打了，龇牙咧嘴地冲我傻笑。

 

“你打电话之前我们在聊这件事，我们都认为你的做法真的超幼稚。并且莫名其妙。我很生气。

“我并没有想要讨好他们的意思，只是看在他们是我的父母的分上。她问你的那些话，其实也是在问我。

“但是，亚瑟，比起他们来说。虽然这样说起来很难为情，你是我唯一承认的亲人。”

 

他再真切不过的目光让我不知所措。真不知道这小子是哪里学来的这些煽情话，我真应该马上捂住他的嘴。

 

“因为这件事跟我闹了两次了，我好歹跟你混了十几年，你就不能对自己有点信心吗？”

 

你从来都不是一个令人放心的弟弟。“你就别再数落我了！”我把礼盒扔在他身上，“喏，给你的。”

 

“唔！这是什么？”

 

“成年礼。

“我在费城买了一套房子。离宾大很近。你就专心考试吧。”

 

他好一会儿没说出话来，接着一把将我抱紧，劲儿大的让我喘不过气。然后他的手抚上我的脸，再一次用那种眼光看我，我猛然间看懂了他的眼光，三分踌躇，三分怒意，四分隐忍——隐忍着的是他的兽性。

 

我们接吻，热烈的亲吻叫人窒息。就像两年前的那个夜晚，我们交换了亲吻，我们做爱。彼此默契地缄默，仿佛约定好当太阳再次升起时，这就是一场梦。

 

“臭小子，白日宣淫。”

 

我们撕扯着彼此的衣服。用手指和涂满爱欲的眼睛作灵魂的交流。

 

“你走了之后，我就没有再做过。”

 

无论虚情假意与否，此刻的我们，既不是兄弟，也不是情人，我们只是两只单纯的想要发泄性欲的动物。然而或许，我冒充了这样的角色。

 

因为我饱含了爱意。

 

“你们在做什么！”

 

如此沉迷的我们，自然没有听见开门的声音。我看见阿尔弗雷德惊恐的眼神，也听见了他的母亲一耳光扇在我脸上之后耳鸣的嗡嗡声。我希望阿尔弗雷德能做些什么，或是有所表示，即便我知道他现在除了低头做什么也没有用，于是他便低着头，站在那里，直到我已经逃离了这个地方，他才——

 

这种事我怎么可能知道。

 

过了好一段时间，他才给我打了一个电话。他说他已经回了英/国，他很好。

 

“有时间回去，我们就搬家吧。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“还有……那种事，我们以后就不要再做了吧。”

 

“好。”


End file.
